Eaten Inside Out
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Slowly, the male population of Circle Daybreak is being struck down by an unknown virus. Their soulmates are on the warpath. Night World's greatest plan yet is 'Eaten: Inside Out'. Daybreak defeated from the inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Eaten, Inside Out**

_An attack on a Daybreaker agent leaves his soulmate in despair. No weapon, no apparent reason to why he is suddenly dying. It all started with a deal that went wrong, and now they have to get the antidote before the rest of the male population of Circle Daybreak is struck down. _

_The perfect weapon is an invisible one. The perfect plan is _Eaten, Inside Out._ With Daybreaker males dying, their soulmates have nothing to live for. And its so easy to be driven to the edge…_

* * *

Presenting: _Eaten, Inside Out._ If you can guess the message in the title then you're smart. But I'm not revealing anything. winks This is a _Night World_ story. It takes place after _Witchlight_ I suppose but it's not about the fourth Wild Power.

Dedicated to all the people that have me on their 'favourite authors' list, (thank you _so_ much)!

And don't worry; no matter how upsetting this plot seems to be there is **NO** character death. I love my dear soulmates too much. hugs Quinn, Ash and Morgead tightly So, enjoy this. This is a new plot approach for me and I hope it goes well.

All the characters (except Were) belong to L. J. Smith. If there are any extras I'll let you know along the way. Now, let's roll tape…

* * *

**Chapter One  
**The Invisible Weapon

"_Subject is heading west_." Came the crackle of a deep voice emanating from the boy's walkie-talkie – which was, at that instant, strapped snugly to his hip. Black on black, practically hidden whilst camouflaged against his tight black jeans.  
The boy groaned, swung the radio out of its holster and held it up close to his mouth.

"The docks?" he whined into it, starting at a slow pace down the alleyway on his left. Downtown smelt like rotting garbage and dead bodies. Not really surprising as he passed the skips and dumpsters lined up outside the backdoors of the supposedly 'abandoned' buildings. Everybody knew that the homeless crawled inside those things like rats – dealing with drugs… getting drunk… possibly dying. Who knows? Not that Quinn cared.

"_Yep, looks like it. Be careful, Quinn – sources told us that this guy's got a gun._" Quinn snorted and held the radio even tighter to his mouth. He was running now, his black hair brushing past his face and contaminating his view of the world. His eyes were the darkest they'd been in a while now. He knew what he had to do. He had to get this job over with. Wipe the slate clean.

"I don't care if he's got a gun, Were." He snapped back sourly. **Note: 'Were' is pronounced like where, as in _were_wolf **"And what 'sources' anyway?"

Were sighed, and moved the radio to his other ear – much to Quinn's distaste because there was the sharp ringing of white noise and many crackling sounds in the background.  
"_We've been tailing him._" Was all he said.  
Quinn stopped, mid sprint. When Were said 'we' it didn't necessarily mean he'd been doing it himself. Quite the opposite in fact.

Quinn clenched the radio tightly. "Tell me she didn't," he moaned. "Tell me, Were." There was no reply, just an embarrassed silence.  
Frustrated and angry, Quinn kicked an empty beer bottle and watched it clatter across the alleyway, knocking against the cobbles. "Damn!" he cried, stamping his foot.

"_I didn't know, Quinn, not until her stuff had done. But the orders came from higher up. I think she arranged it with Lady Hannah–_"

"I don't care, Were, I want her _out_ – understand?" Quinn snapped. "I told you – this is _our_ mission, no one else's. I don't want her dragged into this."  
Quinn started running again, but not to stop their target – to get to his soulmate before she did anything stupid.

"_Rashel's a tough girl, Quinn. She can handle herself._" Were suddenly grew serious, Quinn could almost imagine his eyes narrow. "_Anyway, about the gun…_"

"I got more important things to worry about than a stupid _gun_. Cancel Rashel's radio link – _now_. I'm on my way to the docks."

"_Quinn_…" Were warned, but he was speaking to air. Quinn cut off on him and swung the walkie-talkie back to his side.

"I _hate_ it when she does this," Quinn said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Rashel held up four fingers, her expression purely set on business. "Four. And four only. Take it or leave it." She said tartly, withdrawing her hand to fold her arms. The guy opposite was getting peeved; he was scratching his neck in decision. He wasn't bad looking for a werewolf. He had dark hair and golden eyes – unusual, but attractive nonetheless. _Which had no effect on Rashel._

She wiggled the ring on her left hand and tried hard to keep a smile from her face.  
No, he didn't have _any_ effect on Rashel…  
The boy was about nineteen, clad in a suave brown shirt and jeans. He had a cuff on his left ear and an eyebrow piercing. A _real_ bad boy.

"Come on, sweetheart." He finally managed to say, showing all his teeth as he grinned. "Don't you realise what I have in this case?"  
Rashel's eyes flickered to the 'wolf's briefcase resting on the ground. Too late. He leaned forward, trying to wrap his spindly arms around her, trying to coil around her and crush her – just like a snake.  
"We could have some fun with all that money of yours. I'll take the four thousand – but only if _you_ come with it."

Rashel shivered. It was now or never. Slowly, she pulled the shotgun out from within her long leather jacket and grinned savagely. Her hunting days were over – but like riding a bike, you never forget.  
"Don't you realise what I have in this gun?" She repeated his corny line with a twist of her own. Rashel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
She _hated_ herself. She was a Daybreaker, and yet she was still threatening to kill – which went against all of Circle Daybreak's rules.

"I like to carry silver bullets around. Just in case." She tried to make her voice even, but she was trembling and she couldn't help herself. Thankfully, the 'wolf didn't notice. His eyes were open wide – his mouth gaping. He couldn't find any words to say. Of course he'd let her go immediately and was now plastered against one of the wooden posts lining the dock.

"So, _sweetheart_ – it's your choice. You give me the case and take the four thousand, or you run away and get a hole in your head the size of a bowling ball. Either way, I win."

"Daybreaker _scum_!" the werewolf snapped.  
Rashel frowned and raised the shotgun, aiming it at his forehead. "I'm being serious, little pup." She passed him a briefcase of her own – with the money inside – and waved it around in front of him. "Take it," she teased.

"You think I'd betray Hunter so easily? All that money isn't worth what's in this case!" he declared.  
Rashel's eyes narrowed. "What about your life? Is it worth blabbing for that?" she loaded the shotgun, listening to the barrel clicking as the bullet locked into place.  
The 'wolf started shaking, beads of sweat tumbling down his forehead.

"I'm warning you," he panicked, leaning back. "You can't kill me – Hunter will track you down." Then he reverted to a different approach. "I'm not telling you anything!" he cried.

"I didn't ask you to _tell_ me anything, I asked you to give me your case." Rashel smiled. "And I'll give you this money and let you live. So how about it?"

The 'wolf was about to gibber a response when his pupils widened hungrily – spotting something over Rashel's shoulder. He froze up for an instant, his face going white. Then he grinned and looked Rashel in the eye. "_Sayonara_," he whispered insanely.

"_What_?" Rashel snarled, tensing up in fear. The 'wolf dug a hand into his pocket, retrieved something and threw it. It sailed over Rashel's shoulder as she ducked out of the way.

"Ha, missed!" Rashel grinned on the floor, then she narrowed her eyes and tossed her silky hair back. "Now, no more funny business." She began to stand up, eyes dark.

The 'wolf's hair was shadowing his forehead, his eyes invisible. He started laughing as he slowly raised his head. "I missed?" he smiled, cocking his head on one side. Rashel wondered for an instant whether the 'wolf was entirely sane. "I _never_ miss,"

Something thudded on the floor a few yards behind Rashel. "_Game over_," the 'wolf whispered. He flung his case at Rashel, grabbed hers and ran for cover. Rashel, confused, spun in a full circle. The werewolf was out of sight before she could get a decent shot. Cursing, she flung her shotgun down on the floor.

_At least he hadn't used his gun…_ Rashel realised. And then… _Wait. Something's not right here. What had he hit?  
_Rashel's breath caught in her throat. She turned very, _very_ slowly. There, on the ground, was a figure dressed from head to toe in black – even his hair was black. And Rashel knew, instinctively, that his eyes were too.

The silence that followed was smothering. All Rashel could hear was the lapping of the waves beneath the pier – the creaking of boats as they floated on the surface of the water. She could hardly hear her heartbeat.  
_Is he… dead?_

"… Q-Quinn?" she called timidly, feeling six-years-old again.  
She dropped the 'wolf's briefcase on the floor, bending down with it. When she was so near to the ground she decided she didn't have the strength to walk, and she started to crawl towards him.

Quinn was spread-eagled on the dirty cobbles, his dark hair flying wildly around him. His eyes were shut and his mouth was a straight line. His lips were blue – they were quivering slightly.

"Quinn?" Rashel wheezed, tears streaming down her face. She lifted up his head and put it on her lap, brushing his forehead tenderly.  
_If he's dead…_Rashel began thinking.  
She felt a moan escape her throat and then she distantly realised that she was sobbing.  
"Everything's going to be fine," she whispered, bending down and kissing his forehead – kissing his entire face.

"Wake up," she pleaded, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
Quinn didn't move – his face was going pale.  
_That thing… what was that thing the 'wolf threw? A dart?_ Rashel looked up and down Quinn's body. Nothing. No stake… no dart… no knife.

"Come on, kid," she teased. "You're a vampire – you're tough, you'll pull through." Her voice was edgy. _What the hell did that guy do to him?_  
"Quinn?" she nudged her soulmate. Part of her felt like she was dying, just shutting down and giving up. Quinn's soul was her own. They were soulmates – destined to be together forever. She couldn't live if he didn't.  
_But_ _I won't give up… I'll never give up on him._

"_Quinn_!" she screamed, tearing the name right from her heart. Her eyes were stinging with the tears that were flowing and the tears that wouldn't come. Her body was aching with every sob that escaped.  
"Please… please… please… please…" she kept repeating, voice below a whisper. It was inaudible but she knew she was saying it – she could imagine herself crying it aloud. _Don't let him be dead…_

"_Quinn? Come in, Quinn. Quinn, are you there?_" his walkie-talkie was buzzing in its holster, the person on the other end practically yelling. "_Quinn_?"

Rashel snatched it up, fingers wobbling. She nearly dropped it in her relief. "Were?" she cried, wiping a few tears away. "Were, it's me – Rashel."

"_Rashel? Rashel, are you okay? What happened? You're radio link isn't working, how did you-?_"

"Were, it's Quinn. I'm using his link, just please, _please_ send a medic team. I think… I think he's dying." She stammered, holding the radio close. She was snivelling and crying and only Quinn was allowed to see her cry, but she didn't care.

"I think… I think…" she kept saying, over and over, trying to come to terms with it.  
"_Okay, okay. Rashel, calm down, it'll be fine._"

"How can it be? He's so cold… so cold." Rashel's bottom lip was wobbling fervently. It was impossible to shut her eyes and create a dam for all the tears she had for her dying soulmate.

"_We have medics on the way. Was it our guy? Did _he_ do this to him? Was it a gun? Rashel, tell me." _Were was reasoning, voice soft. But he couldn't hide the terror in his voice. The worry. The pain. The suffering.

"No, no, no. The guy didn't get out his gun, but it _was_ him that did this. I was there. If only I'd known Quinn was behind me, I could've…"  
"_Rashel, speak slower. Okay, so what did he do?_"  
"He… he got something out of his pocket and threw it at Quinn."

"_A dart?_"  
"No, it was too small for a dart. I didn't see it. There's no weapon around me, nothing in Quinn. I don't know what it could have been."

"_Rashel, don't worry. Quinn'll be fine_."  
"Yes. Fine… he'll be fine." Rashel nodded.  
_If there's no weapon, then Quinn can't be dead. He'll wake up and laugh and tell me I was worrying for nothing. Oh Goddess, please let it be that._

A stretch limousine rounded the corner, gleaming white like a knight and his horse come to save the day. But the picture was sabotaged by how fast it was going. It revved into the dock at about seventy miles per hour, sliding along the cobbles before finally stopping by the old fish market, a few feet away from Rashel and Quinn.

It was no surprise as to who ran out. Nissa jumped out of the drivers seat – the wildest driver Circle Daybreak had. Her mink coloured hair was jumping around as she ran over to the two, fumbling behind her – hand jammed into a backpack. The others hopped out too.

Iliana – the third Wild Power, with the power to heal and destroy all in one electric blue light. Winnie – able to bandage and heal, not as powerful as she'd like to be, but there to help and be supportive. And lastly Keller and Galen, another soulmate pair – flustered and terrified as they wondered what it would be like if it was them in this situation, knowing there was nothing they could do about it.

"Just hang in there, Rashel!" Winnie called, sprinting over and dropping down beside the girl with oily black hair and sea-green eyes.  
Winnie started fussing over Quinn, checking his pulse.  
"Rashel, Quinn's breathing. And he still has a pulse. You don't have to worry. Everything's going to be fine." She started rubbing her arm, smiling.  
Rashel tried her best to smile back but she was wracked with guilt. If she had acted sooner…

Iliana was reaching for a knife in her pocket, ready to cut her finger so she could use the blue fire. Nissa was barking orders at Winnie, telling her to do something quick. Galen was standing a way off, surveying the situation and obviously panicking – not knowing what to do.

_Keller. Where's Keller?_  
Rashel looked up and her eyes met ones the colour of the sky. Grey. Hair the same colour as her own was blowing beautifully about the shapeshifter's human features.

Keller and Rashel had met three months ago and had been good friends ever since. They were the same. Burnt out hunters, discovering life with their soulmates. They'd had a laugh, the two of them.

Rashel thought highly of Keller. If she had to have a _best_ friend, it would have been her.  
"Hey girl." Keller smiled. "It'll be fine."  
Rashel was about to open her mouth to say a lot of people had already told her that, but a ripple of blue smoke was emanating from Iliana's palms. Iliana was staring intently at Quinn, whispering some sort of chant about Hellewise.

Then she screamed, flung her arms open and a swirl of energy blasted into Quinn, digging him into the floor.

His body jerked upright, his hair fell back. His arms spread further along the ground and a spasm erupted up his right leg, but his eyes didn't open. He didn't move – just flopped back against the ground as the energy left and returned back into Iliana.

Everyone gasped in confusion.  
There were tears in Iliana's eyes. "I… I don't understand it." She whispered. "Rashel, I-… I'm so sorry."

"_You couldn't do it!_" Rashel's bottom lip quivered. If a Wild Power couldn't save him… She screamed for all she was worth and leapt up off of the ground. "_You're a fake!_" She growled… then stopped, leaving the insult hanging in the air. Then, lowering her gaze, the world started to spin. She fainted.

* * *

Chapter one, done! Want to know what happens to your precious Quinn? hugs him tightly and grins evilly, then gets dropkicked by Rashel and starts screaming

Uhm… well, uhm… find out, uh, soon. I want reviews! grabs your PC screen and laughs insanely Reviews! Ha ha! You won't know what happens next unless you say something. That's what we all want. And what _I_ want right now for that matter. And you want the next chapter, don't ya? Please comment. _Please_.

* * *

I'm going to start doing funny things at the end of these chapters to let you know that this story won't be nearly so sad as it seems. If you like these funny things then please say so, otherwise I won't do them. _Warning_, I am not particularly witty and these will probably be more stupid than funny… With that said and done, let's go to the adverts.

**Advertisement  
**- - -  
One soulmate couple – to a good home. One burnt out vampire hunter and a burnt out Night Person. The male has a prolonged fear of wood and both have a natural dislike of Hunter Redfern. Feeding is unnecessary for the vampire unless your local store sells vials of blood.  
Contact your nearest Daybreak Kennel for more details.  
- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Eaten, Inside Out**

_An attack on a Daybreaker agent leaves his soulmate in despair. No weapon, no apparent reason to why he is suddenly dying. It all started with a deal that went wrong, and now they have to get the antidote before the rest of the male population of Circle Daybreak is struck down. _

_The perfect weapon is an invisible one. The perfect plan is _Eaten, Inside Out._ With Daybreaker males dying, their soulmates have nothing to live for. And its so easy to be driven to the edge…_

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. I can't be bothered with doing any more funny things at the end because I am not a witty person and am using up all my humour on Night World Fables – and I tell you now: they aren't that funny! 

Here you go, soulmate fans!

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
Infectious

The room stank of herbs and sandalwood incense. What did Rashel expect? Thea was pottering around – picking up jars of Goddess-knows-what and waving feathers momentarily over Quinn's unconscious body.  
Rashel would've laughed. If it had been funny.

His hands were icy cold. His touch was like glacier ice as she grabbed his hand for a shed of comfort. _As cold as his stare had once been. _  
Rashel bowed her head. Couldn't the witches do anything for him? She wondered. A tear would have rolled down her cheek at that instant, had she not used up all her tears earlier.

Eric, Thea's soulmate, stepped into the room. "How is he?" he asked, pausing briefly in the doorway. Rashel didn't look up, but she saw out of the corner of her eye. She saw Thea shake her head and look grave.  
She saw the Harman point at her and pray – pleading Eric not to tell Rashel how bad Quinn really was.

Rashel knew he was bad. She knew it with all her heart and soul. Her throat felt tight. She had the sensation that she was drowning in air. Overwhelmed by all this. She coughed to clear her throat.  
"Thanks, Thea, but you don't have to hide anything from me." She told the witch-girl.

Thea turned, her mouth open. "R-Rashel, I didn't…"  
Rashel clung tighter onto Quinn's hand. "You didn't _have_ to say anything, I already know."

Eric gibbered for a few minutes, then stepped over. "Rashel, I don't know how you're feeling right now, but…"  
He put a hand on hers – which was also linked with Quinn's – and stared at where they were joined. One tanned hand, one olive-skinned and one deathly pale.

"I can only imagine how it is to have your soulmate like this. I mean, if it were Thea… I…" he stopped and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Rashel. I'll… I'll leave you alone."

He pulled away and started to walk out of the room. Rashel was filled with an ounce of comfort. It fled as Thea and Eric both left together. Rashel turned to look at her own soulmate.  
He had his shirt off and was wearing his jeans. He looked corpse-like, as if he were about to have an autopsy. He was spread out for it.

Rashel felt the blockage in her throat once more. She leant in and rested her head on Quinn's chest. His heart was beating very slowly and with an echoing beat. Like a slow bass drum thumping away until the end of the song – where it would fade away and switch off completely.

She balled her hands up into fists. Her eyes were filling with a burning warmth. She was crying with anger and fury. She kissed Quinn's bare chest and let out a sob, thinking of that stupid deal she'd almost made earlier. "That werewolf bastar–"

"_ERIC_!" The heartfelt cry cut her off. Rashel jerked upwards immediately. It had been Thea's voice. She sounded so afraid…

Rashel ran forward and threw open the healing-room door. There, lying spread-eagled on the floor, was Eric. He was having a fit – his eyes were rolling in his head and the hand he'd used to hold Rashel's was jerking about wildly. It was ghostly pale.

The white colouring seemed to flow up from his hand and wash over his entire body. In an instant he was completely pale – no trace of his tan. And then he simply fell still.

Thea was in floods of tears. She dropped down beside Eric and touched his forehead.  
"So cold…" she whispered.

Rashel stared at the two with disbelieving eyes. _No_. It was too familiar. Was it because…? She stopped thinking and switched off completely. Because the truth was something she didn't want to understand.

When Eric had held Rashel's hand, he'd effectively been holding Quinn's too. And the spot where he'd seemed to freeze up first was the hand he'd touched Quinn with.  
_It's contagious._ Rashel realised.

She looked down at her own hand. No white colour. Nothing. And Thea was fine – she and Rashel had rubbed a herb mixture on Quinn's chest to aid healing. They didn't have anything wrong with them.

"Eric… Oh, Eric, wake up…" Thea whimpered.  
Rashel put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Thea, I think it's the same thing Quinn has. Maybe the infection only travels through men." Rashel told her.  
Thea looked up through tear-stained eyes.

She sniffled. "You think?"  
Rashel nodded.  
Thea stood up with Rashel's help. She rubbed her eyes. "Surely it can't have caught him that fast," she whispered.

Rashel shrugged. "It's the Night World we're up against. Night People are capable of anything now that the Old Powers are rising. Who knows? Maybe their getting super smart."

Thea took a few steadying breaths and then gazed down at Eric. "He looks dead," she moaned, shaking uncontrollably.  
Rashel looked down too, then her bottom lip wavered. "Come on," she soothed. "Help me get him up."

She half expected to start fitting as soon as she touched Eric. She didn't. Rashel wished she had though. She hated being awake without Quinn. If only she could switch off… maybe then she'd be with her soulmate.

Thea and Rashel heaved up the human boy and took him into the healing room, putting him on a rug next to Quinn.  
Thea went to light another candle – crying all the while – and got out another feather. She handed it to Rashel.

"But… I'm not a witch," Rashel gibbered.  
Thea shrugged. "It doesn't matter. At this stage you just need to _know_ the person you're healing. Quinn's your soulmate, you know him better than anyone. Try and imagine drawing his soul out from somewhere within him. Imagine him waking up and being his old self."

Rashel nodded and waved the feather over Quinn. She hoped with all her heart that this would work.  
It didn't.  
It was late by the time they gave up.  
And by then – someone else had collapsed too.

* * *

"Put him down over here," said Thea unemotionally. David landed with a thump on a third rug. Gillian's petite form shivered in protest and then she broke down. "He's dead, isn't he? Oh God, he's dead…" 

Thea and Rashel sat on the floor with pursed lips. Both their eyes had long stopped crying. Quinn and Eric were lying side by side, looking like inactive robots with their hands at their hips.

David was placed horizontally next to their heads.  
"Where did he collapse?" Thea asked. Gillian shook with her sobs.  
"Gillian – cousin – where did he collapse and what exactly happened?"

Gillian's eyes opened to reveal bright violet eyes. "He collapsed at the end of this corridor. We were coming to see how Quinn was. He just keeled over and started having this _fit_…"

Rashel bowed her head. "Do you think it's in the air, now?" she asked Thea. The witch nodded gravely and fumbled with her fingers.  
"We have to put them in quarantine. The infection is in this room and the corridor. Gillian," she turned to her cousin. "Seal the doors at the end of the corridor. No one is allowed to come in here."

Gillian nodded and ran to the doors.  
"I hope you're right, Rashel." Thea whispered.  
Rashel's head jerked up. "About what?"  
Thea sighed and looked at the three unconscious boys on the floor. "That it only travels through men."

They turned to look at each other wordlessly. Then their mouths fell open. "We have to warn Thierry!" they cried.

* * *

The healing room was full. The corridor was now being used as an extension. Unconscious bodies lined the way. Girls walked down the aisle that separated the two rows. They either cried or looked very sympathetic.  
The girls that made up the soulmate couples were in the healing room. Quinn, Eric and David had been moved out. 

Hannah was sat on a stool – looking willowy and elegant. Her face was a mask, her lips were held in a tight line. "I say we make a deal with the Night People. Get the antidote."

"It might just be a con," spoke up someone else. Poppy North. "The boys could be as right as rain if we just leave them for a while. If we get paranoid and call for an antidote then we might just pay out loads of cash for no reason. I'm telling you – they'll wake up."

The other girls looked nervous. The room consisted of close friends: Poppy, Mary-Lynnette (who'd arrived a month ago), Thea, Gillian, Rashel, Hannah, Jez, Maggie and Keller. There were other soulmate girls as well – making up the rest of the Daybreaker soulmate population. They were newcomers.

The boys in the corridor that weren't from soulmate couples were guards or relatives. Miles Neely, Nilsson, Were and Val Stillman for instance. And the only girl in the healing room who didn't have a soulmate was Lupe. She was very close to everyone and was exceedingly worried about Nilsson.

Right now, there was a debate going on. Everyone was in favour of the boys waking up any time soon – but they didn't know whether there was an antidote or not. People like Poppy thought the boys would be out for a few days.

But they were all unsure and tense. Rashel didn't feel alone any more, it somehow felt better that everyone else was suffering like her. But that didn't make her proud. _What if they all die?_

"I think that whatever's in the werewolf's briefcase has the answer. He gave it to me and took the money. But after what happened with Quinn we didn't get to analyse it. We should check it."

There was a round of mumbles. Hannah looked slightly happier. "Yes. That would be a good idea. Keller, can you fetch the 'case?"

Keller nodded and took off in a sprint out of the healing room doors. On the way down the corridor she stared at Galen's still body. Her business-like expression faded. Pure-love and helplessness washed over her momentarily.  
Rashel saw the tears in her friend's eyes.  
Then Keller was gone, blowing her soulmate a kiss and disappearing out of the corridor.

Everybody felt raw.  
_Whatever's in that suitcase has the answer,_ thought Rashel. _I know it._


End file.
